snow white
by EiraInLove
Summary: Eira is a very special wolf demon and shes normally kind. but what happens when shes engaged for political reasons?   i suck at summaries so yeah haha
1. Chapter 1 engaged? !

Ch.1 ENGAGED?

PROLOGE

"Eira!", I faintly hear someone calling my name. They sound so distant…the pain…its excruciating…I can't seem to move my body…" Eira stay with me please" sobbing, "You cant leave me like this! You promised me… You promised…" I feel something wet drip onto my cheek, I want to comfort them, to tell this person that everything will be alright…that I'm not going anywhere but my mouth wont form the words. "I love you", someone whispered in my ear," I love you Eira" and suddenly I fell into a welcomed blackness.

"Rema wake up! Yeesh you're the laziest demon I've ever known in all of my life!", my mother said waving her arms in the air, "and that's saying something…I'm 1,000 years old!" Rolling over I look at my mother, "mother your being overly dramatic again" as she walked out of my room I heard her mumble "I'll show you overly dramatic." smiling I sit up and look out of my window, _hmm… it seems I've slept 'till noon…ah well, _I thought pulling my covers off me. There was a light rapping on the door.

"my lady lunch has been served," said my maid, "its getting rather cold." she said with big chocolate colored eyes. I rested my arm on my knee and my head in my hand and looked at her with a bored expression "alright Zola I will be down shortly, I need to get dressed as you can see." when she left the room I got up and strolled over to the mirror, I tall with lightly tanned skin, violet eyes, long white hair and tail and pointed ears, I had on a solid white nightdress that I slept in. why was it solid white of all colors you may ask? Because I love the color white. It reminds me of beautiful, peaceful, white snowy days it feeled me with joy when I watched the snow fall silently to the ground.

My hair was tangled from sleep, I sighed as I look at the mirror, "so its going to be one of those mornings…" I walked over to my wardrobe. I rifled through it until I came upon a white kimono. I looked back in the mirror and sighed again. I wasn't exactly stunning but I wasn't ugly either. I was a very peculiar wolf demon. Why you may ask? Wow am I really that interesting? Well I may as well tell you, I am not a **normal **wolf demon, what makes me different? Calm down I'm getting to that! Yeesh..where was I? oh yes! Well im different because I am royalty. My father and mother are known as lord and lady Tsukiko, they are the leaders of our wolf tribes. If you wanted you could even say they are a king and queen. I don't like this life, what, with the boring rules and regulations and constant nagging from my mother and maids, and the fact that I have no true friends or friend for that matter. It is a boring life but please don't give me your symmpathy I have no need of such a thing. As I walk into the dinning area I noticed a very…peculiar atmosphere, my father was seated to the right of the table and my mother on the in the center was a very handsome young wolf demon. He had short black hair,green eyes and had on strange clothing that looked to be some sort of fur. _how primitive, _I thought as I sat down.

"good afternoon Eira it is an honor that you decided to **finally **grace us with your presence" said my father jokingly. He was a very tall and well built man with white hair and a very comical attitude. Some might find it to be a bit annoying at times but I loved that part of him. "good afternoon father I see you've brought your sense of humor to the table." I said smiling. My father grinned and said. "it seems I have." sighing my mother looked at me and smiled sadly. Confused, I asked, " what is wrong mother?" my father shifted uncomfortably as did the stranger. " well Eira, you see we have hit a slight disagreement with one of the tribes" still confused I tilted my head "what sort of disagreement?" "Eira what your mother is trying to say is…" looking at me with teary eyes. At this point I could feel my eyes widening with ever word and sad smile. He continued "we have to make peace with the village or there will be war and division between tribes and so…we have agreed to an arranged marriage to Takeshi here" he said pointing to the man seated at the end of the table. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head, I felt hot and sweaty. Looking from my father to my mother. I fainted. **AUTHORS NOTE:** i need someone to suggest a title...please. and id like to know your opinions of this story 'cuz im not sure if its interesting if i dnt get any reviews i may not continue with the stry... itll get better though i promise :3. thank you for those that are reading this. oh and **I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHRACTERS I ONLY OWN MY OC AND HER PARENTS AND BETROTHED and maid.**


	2. Chapter 2 the mysterious man

**"Eira,wake up my sweet."**

when i opened my eyes i was looking into the eyes of my mother."w-what happened?" i asked a little dazed.

i noticed a looked that my mother and father shared but before i could interpret what it was, they quickly hide it. my mother smiled and said,

"well we were discussing your...engagement when you suddenly fainted...we were very worried darling, you were out for sometime."

then it all came back to me, the hurt the confusion and the betrayl of finding out my parents arragned a merriage to some stranger whom i didnt even know.

"did you really mean it?" widening my eyes,when they nodded i lost it "HOW COULD YOU? !" My mother looked startled at my sudden outburst, "love calm down your being childish and unfair! we had no choice! it was either this or an all out war between every single tribe acroos the land! dont you understand..?

my mother exclaimed trying to make me uderstand. "you do not have the right to tell me who i have to marry! i am 100 years old! i have the right to choose! and DO NOT TELL ME TOO CALM DOWN .NOT!"

with that i ran into my room and locked myself in or..rather locking THEM out. i knew i was being childish but i've always wanted a fairytale romance,i have always wanted to find my soul mate. thanks to my exellent hearing i was able to hear the conversation they were all having,

" i knew this would happen! i knew it was a bad idea but what choice do we have?"

"w-we didnt have one dear." said my mother,i could hear my mother weeping and i was fighting back my own tears when i heard,

"i am soo sorry to that my father put you in this type of situation, i am sure your daughter will warm up to me and come to her senses and realise she wants me they always do."

i growled softly wanting to rip home apart, "that bastard" i said aloud.

monster.

i gasp suddenly... __where did that voice come from? was it me? no... it couldnt have been...it sounded like a man's voice.__

_you are correct my clever little pup. i want you to do something for me or i will destroy all whom you hold dear to you._

said the man.

"w-w-what? ! how dare you!" i exclaimed trying to sound braver then i felt."d-do you know who i am?"

_oh yes my dear i know EXACTLY who you are,i've been watching you for awhile now, you have potential to be a great demon, and i want you to be mine. now do as i say and i wont hurt anyone._

he said.

"what is it you desire" i said feeling not so brave any more."but before i do anything i must have your word and name if you please"

_you have my name you will soon first things first do you wish to get out of your engagement?_

he asked.

"oh yes more than any thing!"

_do you want out so baddly that you would do ANYTHING to acheive your wish?_

"yes" sounding alittle surer of myself. "what is it i have to do?"

_heh all you have to do is kill him._

my blood turned to ice and i couldnt breath"w-what? i-i cant do that! i vowed never to kill a living being!"

_hmhmhm i thought you wanted out of it? and remeber i hold your parents life in my hands hehe._

he chucled evilly.

"o-ok! please dont hurt them! i'll do it"

_good when you arrive come into the forest that surrounds that place. there i will tell you what to do._

i could feel tears stingy my eyes,threatening to spill over. "alright...i will be there no later then tomorrow at dusk."

_why is this happening? i dont think i deserve this,but then again noone else would think they deserved it either._

**DURING THAT CONVERSATION.**

"y-yes perhaps you are right and she will 'warm up to you' as you put it" my father said sounding slightly unsure of himself.

"oh i know im right,for you see, no woman can resist me, i'll have her on her knees BEGGING to be mine." he ssaid smugly.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE," my father yelled then, realising his daughter might over hear he quieted down a bit. "my daughte is very dear to us and i will NOT have you talk about her as if she was some...whore!"

"oh dear it seems i've struck a nerve, very well then we shall see who is wright," pointing to himself " and who is WRONG." lookin at them with disgust on his handsome face, "goodnight and have a pleasent sleep, i bid you adieu." and he elegantly got up and left the room. seconds later they heard a _slam_ as the door shut and they both sighed symaltamiously (i know thats bot how you spell it but i dont have spell check -_-' anyway).

"what are we going to do! our daughter doesnt deserve this! he is too cocky and arrogant! i do not want this for her!" lady tsukiko said looking at her husband sadly,tears spilling over her cheeks.

"i agree with you love but there is nothing we can do about it. come love let us go to bed we all have had a very tiresome day let us rest."

EIRA POV

i sobbed quietly into my pillow. _what am i to do? i cant kill him! h-he is evil though...perhaps he needs to be destryed... _shaking my head violently i was horrifed. _how could i think such dark thoughts? i really am a monster._ i sobbed harder and when i had cried my last tear i fell into a long awaited sleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** yes my name has been changed. i really hope you like this story so far. (each chapter we're getting closer to meeting our favorite characters! :) ) anyway i know i have alot of missplellings but like i said i dont have spell check. what do you think Eira will do? you will find out in the next chapter i know when i wrote this down in my notebook it was alot shorter. but once i actually started to type this all out i added a bunch of new stuff. oh by the way I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

AND THANKS TO: _Avello_** for the wonderful and useful advice. im TRYING very hard to put that advice to good use. as you can see i've made sure that the words arent as bunched toghther and hopefully your able to read it now haha :) **

AND THANKS TO: _metsfan10_**1 for reviewing :) im glad you like it i've already got five chapters done i;ve just got to find time to put them up :3**


	3. Chapter 3 storm

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DONT OWN INUYASHA JUST MY OC'S. sorry if this chapter is a little short i tried to make it longer but it was 3 in the morning haha. and like i said these chapters are a bit boring because there leading up to the actual story i guess you can say. feel free to suggest ideas and i'll try to put it in here :). sorry for any misspellings and such im working on getting spell check -_-' read and review please :D or pm doesnt matter. ENJOY! **

The next morning when i woke up it was quiet inside. there was no usual banging of pots and pans as breakfast was being prepared,there was absolutly nothing.

when i finally got out of bed i realised what day it was.

_oh_, i thought, _the maids would be in town by now enjoying there day off,along with the chefs and other staff._

"Oh my goodness!" i exclaimed as i realised where i was supposed to be.

_why didnt they wake me? i was supposed to be with my mother and father visiting takeshi today..._

as i walked into the dinning area realization hit me. _hmm i guess they went on my behalf...GOOD._ i didnt want to go and i was glad they had spared me from having to fake smiles and such.

"i am definetly not going to complain" i said aloud with a small smile. suddenly an urgent knock on the door jolted me out of my thinking. i rushed to the door,

"princess please answer the door it is urgent news!" the voice said from the other side.i was beginning to worry now

"What is it?" i asked opening the door.

"p-p-princess I-I-I..."he said sobbing.

"please sir what is it?" i pleaded,starting to panic.

"y-y-your parents they've..." he looked down for a moment. when he looked up i somehow knew what he was going to say,

"they've been killed." i suddenly felt like the world was spinning and crashing down all around me. i couldnt breath. i fell to my knees and put my head in my hands.

And i cried.

i have never cried so much in all of my life. when i was through, i felt i looked up the man had not left.

"when did this happen?" i asked standing up.

"it happened two hours ago..."

" WHY WASNT I INFORMED EARLIER? !" i shouted tears spilling over my cheeks,

"i came as soon as i could my lady!"

"What happened to them?" i whispered calming down a bit, "they were ambushed while going to see the lords son."

"Do you know who the culprit is?" i asked already knowing the answer.

"no"

"thank you,you may go now." i said dismissivly. when he turned to leave i said,"Tell takeshi i am comin to see him." i said looking at the man coldly. he nodded and ran off looking more than a little frightened at my sudden anger.

_i know you did it you bastard,_

i thought going to my room to get ready to leave,

_and im coming for you and when i do you will be begging for mercy takeshi._

TWO HOURS LATER

"where to Lady Tsukiko?"asked the driver.

"To the Yokoshima household please." after much preparation i was ready to see him. i once again had put on a solid white kimono,no shoes(i dont like them) and on my right ankle i had on a silver braclett that my parents had gave me on one of my birthdays, it was a silver ring with diamonds all around it. my hair was down and my bangs were swept to the side as usual.

"my lady i offer my condolences,i am truly sorry for the loss of your parents." said the driver. "i dont need your condolences or your symmpathy. it will not bring them back, so it is pointless to say such things."

"oh." he said turnig to face the front of the carriage. the horses whinnied and i looked out of the window. _hmm,_i thought smilling menacingly,_ It seems a storm is brewing._

_it is time for you to die takeshi._


End file.
